


Przebaczenie

by Ravenna56



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenna56/pseuds/Ravenna56
Summary: Anna była mu w pewien sposób pisana, ale jak zdążył się już przekonać, w sposób zupełnie inny niż przypuszczał.
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter
Kudos: 1





	Przebaczenie

Był taki jeden dzień w roku, gdy Athos pochylał się po prostu nad butelką wina, zamykał się sam nie chcąc widzieć przyjaciół i pił. Pił cały dzień, pił do upadłego, pił jak to tylko on potrafił. Ten dzień zawsze przypadał na początek lipca i chociaż jego przyjaciele nie rozumieli czemu się tak dzieje, nie próbowali odwieść go od tej tradycji. Istniały sprawy, które Athos powierzał tylko pustym butelkom wina. 

Przyjaciele wiedzieli po prostu, że natura Athosa była złożona, jak gdyby istniało równolegle dwóch mężczyzn. Z jednej strony był Athos dworny i wykwintny, z wielkopańskimi manierami, wyczuciem oraz obyciem. Athos czarujący, piękny niczym młody półbóg, podziwiany oraz szanowany. Ale był też Athos milczący i ponury, uginający się pod ciężarem przeszłości. Athos pochylający się nad butelkami, coraz to bardziej pogrążający się w smutku i melancholii, budzący w ludziach raczej lęk niż podziw. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy nadchodził lipiec próżno było szukać w Athosie dostojeństwa i tylko jakaś straszliwa pustka biła z jego spojrzenia. 

A wszystko to dlatego, że gdy pochylał się tak nad butelką i przymykał oczy, przypominały mu się złote włosy, niebieskie spojrzenie i anielski uśmiech. A im więcej pił, tym bardziej mu się zdawało że znów to wszystko się dzieje i od nowa zatacza koło w tej samej historii. Byli w lesie, a on był młody. Młody, szczęśliwy, pijany radością. Anna de Bueil, teraz już hrabina, jego małżonka, pani jego serca, jechała tuż obok. Chociaż trwało polowanie zatrzymali się gdzieś w gęstwinie krzewów i drzew, zapatrzeni w siebie bez pamięci. Uśmiechała się słodko, a Athos zatracił się na chwilę w tym uśmiechu, dla którego bez chwili wątpliwości całą Francję sprzedałby Anglikom. Pomyślał też że dobrze wybrał, bo Anna da mu szczęście. Z całą pewnością była mu pisana od samego początku i takie było jego przeznaczenie: spotkać ją, uczynić szczęśliwą, kochać całym sercem, całą duszą. Więc zapatrzył się na chwilę w jej uśmiech i naraz wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, na zawsze odbierając mu spokój ducha.

Pamiętał doskonale każdą chwilę, każdą minutę podczas której gorąca od miłości krew w jego żyłach zamieniała się w lód. Jego małżonka zemdlała, rzucił się by jej pomóc, przy czym rozerwał suknię. Ujrzał kwiat lilii wypalony na jej jasnej skórze i w jednej chwili miłość zmieniła się w nienawiść, anioł w demona, zamknęły się przed nim bramy niebios i otworzyły piekielne wrota. Zimny pot oblał jego ciało, a później nastąpił jakiś straszliwy spokój. Jego ręce nie drżały, jego wzroku nie przysłoniły łzy, wieszanie jej na drzewie przyszło mu z zadziwiającą łatwością. 

O wiele gorzej było gdy powróciła po latach. Gdy myślał że ukrył się wystarczająco dobrze, gdy myślał że jego żona nie żyje - zjawiła się. Znów piękna i kusząca, tylko tym razem trochę zbyt zepsuta w środku, trochę za bardzo pozbawiona skrupułów. W jej uśmiechu, chociaż słodkim, brak było dawnej niewinności. I przypomniało mu się polowanie sprzed lat, i z ironią uznał że nie pomylił się aż tak bardzo. Anna była mu w pewien sposób pisana, ale jak zdążył się już przekonać, w sposób zupełnie inny niż przypuszczał.

Więc gdy stał na brzegu w noc podczas której zdecydowali się wykonać na niej wyrok, patrząc na nią, na kobietę która kiedyś była jego żoną, a teraz znaczyła dla niego tak niewiele, wspomniał las, słodkie uśmiechy i własną naiwną miłość. Później ten sam lód, który wtedy w lesie zmroził mu krew w żyłach, opanował go znowu i głosem, jak gdyby nie swoim, przebaczył. Przebaczyl, że mu odebrała młodość, że skalała jego miłość, że mu wyrwała serce. Przebaczył. Ale słowa brzmiały pusto, strasznie, jak gdyby to nie Athos je wypowiadał, a ktoś zupełnie obcy. Bo inna rzecz wybaczyć, a inna rzecz zapomnieć, że mu złamała życie i pozostawiła niezdolnym do pokochania jakiejkolwiek innej kobiety. Inna to rzecz zapomnieć, że wszystko to zrobiła dla pieniędzy, które posiadał, że się tak okrutnie nim zabawiła. Inna to rzecz pamiętać jej ciało kołyszące się spokojnie na gałęzi, a później ujrzeć ją po latach całą i zdrową, jak gdyby nigdy nie było ani miłości, ani małżeństwa, ani lilii wypalonej na jej ciele. Może nie było, a może serce Athosa już dawno zamieniło się w kawałek lodu i dlatego czuł jedynie obojętność. Mimo to wybaczył. Jednak coś okropnego czaiło sie w tym spokojnym głosie, a słowa przebaczenia nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmiały pusto, bez przekonania. I zanikały tak powoli w nocnej ciszy, zupełnie jak gdyby nigdy nie zostały wypowiedziane, jak gdyby tego małżeńskiego pożegnania nigdy między nimi nie było.


End file.
